


Querencia

by silverdoll14



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms References, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Slice of Life, Slow To Update, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverdoll14/pseuds/silverdoll14
Summary: "We all have our own battles to fight, Mingyu-sshi. The question is, for what are you fighting for..." He paused, averting his eyes to another person who was approaching them, “Or for who?” he said in a softer voice like he was letting Mingyu in a secret, a secret he might even bring to his grave.(or a Supernatural/Fantasy AU inspired by Fate/Stay Night that no one asked for. Legends and myths are real. There are worlds beyond our world. Humans aren’t the only race living here on earth. There are fights between races every 1500 years to claim the "Holy Grail". This time, which race will be the victor to make their wish come true? Oh, and Seventeen will be fighting each other.)
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 9





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> \- No necessary Fate/stay night knowledge is need for this.  
> \- Not beta-ed.  
> \- Enjoy!

**Querencia**

|que·ren·cia |

_(n.) The part of a bullring where the bull takes its stand;_

_where he feels strong and safe._

* * *

  
  


_Once in a blue moon_ was an idiom usually used by humans. It emphasized the rarity of something happening. There was also a scientific explanation actually, but it didn't have to do with the moon being blue by that time. Rather it referred to the additional full moon that happened once in 2.7 years. That's why it is considered exceptional, quite a special phenomenon that excites them when in all honesty, it's just really a normal sight to see.

Humans didn't have the slightest idea what would happen when the night of a blue moon shined after almost a millennium and a half it first occurred. They stayed oblivious of the worlds that coexisted with their own. Only a few chosen ones were able to.

One of them was Kim Mingyu.

  
  
  


It seems like a distant memory when Mingyu was first made aware of such a phenomenon. He learned about myths when he still attended school, and before he knew it, he was living one of them.

Mingyu wasn't special. He wasn't strong or a son of God. No, he didn’t have dyslexia like Percy Jackson or a scar in his forehead like Harry Potter. He was just a cook a couple of blocks away from his one-room apartment that oversees a river. It wasn't that fancy, but his job paid the bills. Mingyu liked it more because all of the staff feel like they belong to one big happy family. For an orphan like him, that's the only thing he wished for.

That night, his shift ended half an hour after 10, and he was heading home. He was munching leftover bread that was given to him by the owner as he padded his way through the silent street. The chilly breeze of autumn blows his auburn hair softly, and he tugs his jacket tighter around his body to warm himself up. He made a turn at a corner just before the bridge and continues to walk along the side of the river. 

It was when Mingyu's ears picked up a sudden noise that he halted his tracks. He looked around, trying to be attentive to his surroundings. This was one of the quieter parts of the city, and no matter how friendly the neighbourhood could be, anything could happen especially at night. 

Mingyu wasn't paranoid, but it was better to be careful than to be sorry later. He didn't know that he was in for something far greater than just being mugged by thugs when he was suddenly lifted in the sky by something akin to claws. He may or may not let out a high-pitch shriek out of fear. No one was around so no can confirm that. Only the small leftover piece of bread that had fallen in the ground and a thunderous roar became the remnants of his abduction.

That night, Mingyu became one with the myths.

  
  


It had been almost a week since then. It was anti-climatic in a sense if Mingyu was being honest. He didn't feel frightened. He didn't even feel out of place. If anything, he was calm and comfortable like he belonged where he was. Mingyu wondered if he was in a dream or something?

  
  
  


At the outskirts of the city, on the top of a small hill rested a grand mansion with an exterior of Victorian architecture. Its interior was furnished with a mixture of Korean and western motif. That mansion became Mingyu's home and in any time that he wanted to, he was free to roam around.

Sometimes, Mingyu forgot he was a prisoner, _with double air quotes he might add to that word_ . He went out freely and was able to meet his friends and so-called family if he wanted to. _(After the incident, he quitted his job.)_ The only forbidden thing to do was to _“run away”_ from his captor. _(Yes to double air quotes again.)_

"My captor huh?" Mingyu unconsciously mumbled looking towards the rows of bookshelves across the bay window seat he was sitting at. Rustles of pages being turned and footsteps coming towards him could be heard and a shadow of movement between bookshelves could be seen.

_Why am I still here?_ Mingyu questioned himself every day. If he wanted to, he could probably run as far away as he could with the richest he was presented with. He didn’t have restraints or binds, and all he got was a warning.

_"If you ran away, I'll find you and bring you back wherever you may be."_

Mingyu believed that warning. Assuming all the riches hidden in the mansion, that was possible. Yet it wasn’t that warning that made him stay. Mingyu looked away from the bookshelf when he felt tingling on the back of his left hand, just below his index finger and thumb. 

He examined the mark, carefully tracing it with his right forefinger. At first glance, it looked inflamed and painful, yet Mingyu felt nothing of that except warmth sipping through his body. Despite the chilly night, Mingyu can feel a comfortable heat running throughout his whole body to the point that if winter comes, he could probably withstand it even with thin layers of clothes.

Mingyu looked up after hearing a thump from someone who closed a book. In the darkness of the room with only the moonlight of the full moon coming through the open curtains, he saw the man coming out of the shadows cast by the rows of bookshelves, examining the book he was holding.

Black hair, sharp eyes and slender build. He was a little bit shorter than Mingyu, but his stance carried such elegance and pride with how he would stand straight. Mingyu stared deeply at the man and looked back to him with a straight face.

_"Why am I here?"_ Mingyu asked no one in particular.

_"Because you are one of the masters."_ A voice answered in his head. The deep voice rang in his head, but still soft like a murmur. _“You’re my master.”_ The voice declared, firm and loud. Yet no one was speaking, not even the man by the bookshelf. 

But Mingyu saw a blaze in the man’s eyes and when he looked down towards his left hand when he felt another tingling, the mark in Mingyu's hand lights up in that same blaze like it was agreeing to the voice in Mingyu’s head. 

Mingyu averted his eyes back towards the full moon.

“It’s starting,” Mingyu heard the man said, already standing beside the seat Mingyu was at.

Mingyu took a deep breath. There was an anxiousness building up in his stomach. Beyond those windows were creatures he thought were products of imagination, yet here he was, sitting beside one. He wondered which creature he’d be facing next.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


In an estate just beyond the city, in the study inside another mansion, a man with blonde hair sat on his swivel chair. His back was facing the door as he read the book at hand, using the moon as his light. He heard the soft knock on the door. Without looking up from the book, he waved his hand and the door instantly clicked open. 

A man holding up a tray of a glass and a bottle of wine entered. He settled the tray on the desk, pouring the wine on the glass before serving it to the blonde man with a soft, “Your wine, Master.”

The blonde man smiled, closing the book and setting it on his lap before looking towards the man serving him. “Don’t call me that,” He chastised with a smirk.

He held the glass of wine being served to him, swirling it before taking a sip. Through the rim of the glass, the blonde said, “I’m not the master. You are.” 

The blonde looked towards the moon before continuing, “It’s starting after all.” He said, swirling the wine glass before taking another sip. His doe-like eyes looked hazy for a moment when he blinked.

The servant beside him shrugged with a close lip smile. He felt goosebumps in his back, just as the mark on his back loin under his shirt lighted up in a moment.

The blonde swirled his glass wine some more before drinking, enjoying the calm and peace they still had.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Somewhere in the uptown Seoul, a man in a black suit stood, leaning on the rail that surrounded the balcony on the topmost floor of the hotel. He was nursing a glass of wine as he looked towards the full moon in the sky.

“It’s starting huh?” he hummed before sipping his wine. He wrinkled his nose, not fond of the drink. With purpose, he went inside through the double doors.

He could hear a woman singing nearby, accompanied by a jazz band. He went to that direction and entered the hotel bar, heading straight to sit on one of the stools by the counter where the bartender stood behind, polishing a glass.

“Still not for my taste, Master,” He said. He handed his drink to the bartender who raised an eyebrow. 

Silently, the bartender turned around to get something from the shelf of drinks, getting a long-neck bottle without a label. He poured its contents to the glass he just polished and faced the man in black over the counter, intending to serve the drink.

The man in black suit smirked, his eyes turning completely black for a moment as the bartender handed him his drink. The bartender felt a tingle in his right shoulder. Under his work suit, a dark mark like a burn could be seen.

The man in black swirled his glass. The liquid in it didn’t move much due to its thicker composition. He took a zip. When the taste reached his tongue, he grinned happily before finally drinking it till the glass was half empty. “That’s more like it,” He said towards the bartender who shrugged before serving another customer.

The man in black took the glass, turning the stool around to face the live band performing, listening to the rich voice of the singer as the night carried on.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


In a town where the land and water met, a man stood by the veranda that directly faced the sea. He watched the moon being reflected by the sea. The howls the wind and waves of the sea could be heard, but the voice of another man outshined those sounds with melodies of love songs that could be heard through the open back-door.

The man closed his eyes with a smile, enjoying songs he may or may not have heard before until it stopped and it finally registered to him that he wasn’t alone anymore. Beside him, stood another man who was shorter than him. 

“Oh, it’s a full moon,” The shorter one said.

“It’s the start.” The man relayed making the shorter man gasped.

“Oh,” The shorter male touched his chest when he felt a slight tingle, the mark there shining for a moment and when he looked up towards his companion, his eyes were misty. He was opening his mouth to say something but the taller one beat into him.

“Sing some more, Master.” The taller requested before sitting at the steps of the veranda. The taller one looked at the shorter with expectant eyes before the shorter male caved into the request, sitting beside him before singing again.

The taller of the two closed his eyes, wondering which instrument would go perfectly with such a beautiful voice.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


In a secluded part of a park, in a peaceful neighbourhood, a man with short stature sat on the grass. His back was leaning on the tree. He had a guitar on his lap, strumming a few notes. He smiled at the tune the instrument let out, humming in content until another type of sound overlapped with it. He stopped and looked up, glaring to the direction where the music came from. The offensive sound came from the contraption of another person, a dancer sweating as he grooved through the rhythm of that horrendous sound.

After some time, the offending sound finally stopped and the dancer followed, panting as he tried to catch his breath. He went to the smaller man, sitting beside him. He got his water bottle from his rucksack that was placed there and took big gulps of water.

"I still don't get how you like dancing with that kind of music." The shorter male commented and the dancer almost choked on his water before laughing. He was laughing so hard, his head hit the tree behind them, making him groan in pain. The shorter smirked, clicking his tongue while shaking his head. 

The dancer pouted, before drinking again. He then noticed the light that had been his sort of spotlight when he danced earlier.

"Ah! It's a full moon." The dancer mumbled. His mouth making was an o-shape, amazed at how whiter the moon was than the full moon he had seen.

The shorter male looked up too, saying nonchalantly, "It's the blue moon. It's the start." 

The dancer looked towards the shorter male, seeing how the shorter male's eyes turned browner than usual as he felt a tingle on his right ankle. Without even looking, he knew a mark was there, a darker shade than his complexion.

The dancer heard the strumming of guitar and listened to it as he relaxed a bit, leaning back to the tree, until he sat up straight again, like a light bulb suddenly flicked on inside his head.

"Why is it called the blue moon?" The dancer asked and the shorter male stopped playing the guitar, facing the dancer with a look. His eyes were squinting with scrunched eyebrows, telling the dancer with his glare the disbelief he had with the question.

"But come on! Where’s the blue in it? it's so white. It's like a spotlight coming from the sky. I feel like I'm being interrogated with a spotlight hanging above me." The dancer prattled.

The shorter of the two rolled his eyes before playing his guitar, only distant noises of cars in busier parts of the city and rambles about old crime scene series.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


In the suburbs, in a 2-storey house, a blonde man was sitting on the bedroom window sill, watching the moon silently. Rustles of paper being turned and soft noises from the television could be heard, until there was yawn from another person.

The blonde man looked where it came from, seeing his companion trying to stifle another yawn. He couldn’t help but giggled at the other man’s disheveled look. The other man was probably unaware at how his black hair was sticking into different directions with how he must have ruffled it many times as he read through the stack of books by his side. It didn’t help that the lampshade sort of made him look like a distressed criminal caught in the act.

After the third yawn in a minute, he was about to suggest going to sleep but the other man beat him to it, standing up to stretch before closing the book he was reading, and the lamp. He walked towards the television to close it before making his way towards the blonde. 

“Isn’t it too white to be a blue moon?” The raven hair commented as he leaned his weight towards the window sill with both his elbows.

“It’s actually more on the metaphorical sense than the actual moon turning blue. So don’t bother believing that stuff.” The blonde explained nonchalantly.

“Oh? But you said that…” The other looked at the blonde with a pout, disappointment evident on his voice until he saw the blonde smiling at him with mischief. “Yah!”

The blonde chuckled first as he looked back again towards the moon. He tone turned serious as he continued, “It’s just the start so you won’t see it yet.” 

The raven haired looked at the blond through the corner of his eyes, getting a glimpse of how the blonde’s eyes turned white for a moment as he felt a tingle on the back just below his right ear where a mark lighted.

The raven stood up, rubbing on the spot where he felt the tingle earlier before a yawn escaped mouth.

“Okay, that’s it. I’m going.” The raven declared, turning around to head to his bed.

“Not gonna play?” The blonde asked mockingly and the raven pouted but shook his head as he prepared for bed. 

“Well, that only happens once in a blue moon.” The blonde mock-gasped.

The raven glared at the blonde but didn’t retort. He just lied on the bed and made himself comfortable under the covers. When he was comfortable enough, he mumbled sleepily, “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” The blonde replied softly and let the raven rest peacefully because it may be awhile before he could do so.

The blonde looked towards the moon once again, wondering how this blue moon will turn out this time.


	2. The Fire Breather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get a glimpse of Mingyu's life as a Master. Since the blue moon war is starting, enemies are lurking and Mingyu finds himself facing one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Not beta-ed  
> \- I'm desperate and frustrated at work. The designer's block is hitting me big time and I hate it.  
> \- Please ignore me. Not the story though OTL  
> \- I'm not good with describing a fight. Hopefully, it's passable.

"Shall we repeat it? What is the strongest point of a water bender?" 

All those words were blurred in Mingyu's ears. He couldn’t help but let his mind wander to the unknown while he gazed towards the courtyard outside through the open window. He was drifting into a trance until something thick hit his head.

Mingyu glared at the culprit as he rubbed the sore spot. "What is that for?" He whined.

The culprit didn’t have any of it and flipped open the book he used to hit Mingyu to the page where he left off. "You are slacking off, Mingyu-sshi." He said, nonchalant to the fact that his hit did hurt Mingyu. 

"And you're getting too boring, Wonwoo-sshi." Mingyu scoffed with a hump. He leaned his back against the backrest of the chair he was sitting at and glared at Wonwoo like there was no tomorrow.

Jeon Wonwoo, the man standing in front of him, looked unfazed. Despite receiving the daggers Mingyu’s glare was throwing, Wonwoo just stood there, staring back at Mingyu, waiting for him to answer while holding the old book -- and by the look of it, it could be decades or even a century old.  _ (“And yet he used it to hit me. That man has no qualms when it comes to antiques. How much does it cost?” )  _

It took a minute before Wonwoo finally closed the book with a sigh, resigning to Mingyu's stubbornness of being defiant to their so-called class.

"Mingyu-sshi, we do want to win right?" Wonwoo asked, but Mingyu was not going to have any of it either.

"A water bender uses their voice as their weapon. It can seduce anyone who hears it to succumb to their wishes or can use it to blast a strong force to their opponents..." Mingyu started.

Wonwoo was opening his mouth to say something, but Mingyu didn't let him and continued.

"The Air rider can fly at the speed of light. They can use spells that can harm anyone in their bidding. You, as a Fire-breather, can incinerate anyone. The Realm Breaker can do mind tricks and affect the weather. The Earthshaker may be the most mischievous servant and can control anything that is connected to the earth. And The Shadow dweller is fast and have superhuman strength."

Mingyu looked at Wonwoo pointedly. His gaze was challenging Wonwoo. The other man looked back with a blank face until the clock in the corridor dinged loudly, getting both their attention. 

"We will continue this tomorrow." Wonwoo declared, knowing it was six in the evening already. He looked at Mingyu and said politely, "Goodnight Mingyu-sshi." 

Mingyu watched Wonwoo as the man walked out of the library. After Wonwoo closed the two grand doors, Mingyu sighed tiredly. Aside from their morning sparring, their midday power meditations made Mingyu exhausted. That was the reason why it was difficult to concentrate in their afternoon lessons when his body was screaming for rest. It wasn’t that Mingyu was complaining, but sometimes everything was happening too fast.

Mingyu looked far again. His mind was travelling through endless thoughts. Sometimes, or most of the time, it was hard to wrap his mind around the things that had been going on. Sometimes, he asked himself if any of these were real? Did he knock his head so bad that he was in a coma and fulfilling something in this dream was just his way to wake up? It was actually believable with how clumsy he could be. 

But then if this was just a dream? Who was Wonwoo in his life to affect his dream this much?

Mingyu looked back at the night a little more than a week ago as when he met Wonwoo for the first time.

Mingyu was heading home that day when Wonwoo grabbed him and brought him to the lawn in front of the grand mansion on the outskirts of Seoul. 

How, people might ask? Well, Mingyu was grabbed by a dragon in the middle of the city and he still had no idea how the dragon managed to do that without scaring any passerby around the area. Either Wonwoo had a bag of luck or he did some magic thingy to make him invisible. But why was Mingyu the only one who could see him?  _ Ah! Too confusing! _

That night, Mingyu was afraid. It wasn't every day you suddenly saw a dragon and was able to tell the tale after facing one. It didn't help that he was standing in front of the dragon's mouth and there was a high chance the dragon would incinerate him in a single breath. Mingyu had to pinch his arm just to make sure he wasn’t dreaming because fuck, there was really a dragon in front of him. 

Yet for some reason, Mingyu became curious instead. He titled his head and observed the dragon. Its four legs supported its long serpentine body to stand high enough that despite Mingyu’s tall figure, he still needed to look up even though the creature wasn’t that tall. Its orange scale glimmered under the moonlight along with its claw. Mingyu had to gulp down because those claws looked so sharp. He had to thank every deity he knew that that dragon used its long tail to grab him instead. 

Mingyu’s eyes were drawn back to the dragon’s head when the creature breathed out. Its snout, with a long whisker each, let out a little smoke as it breathed. And then its eyes were amber as if there was a fire burning within the irises. Eye to eye, they met. He raised his eyebrow after noticing that the dragon seemed to be observing his every move too. 

Mingyu remembered asking one question out of the millions he had. If a sane person would actually ask, that person’s concern would be about safety. But there went Mingyu asking another question out of the blue.

_ "Why did you choose me?" _

It could be interpreted in so many ways. It was like Mingyu was asking why the dragon had chosen him as its food. Although that idea was kind of weird, then at least he would know the reason for his death. It was morbid in a sense, but it was kinda satisfying in a way. _ (I think I’ve been watching too many suspense movies!) _

On the bright side, there would be a purpose for his death. 

_ “You are too optimistic.”  _

Mingyu’s eyes widened at the deep voice he just heard. “Did you just..?”

There wasn’t an answer, but for some reason, getting a sly grin while the dragon looked sideways was an answer enough.

Mingyu blinked his eyes several times afterwards. He didn’t trust his sight anymore. Because in one moment, it was like he was seeing a man looking sideways instead of a dragon.

“What the-“

And Mingyu swore he was finally losing it. 

_ “You don’t have to worry. For a human, you’re still saner than any other human who has seen me.”  _

Mingyu definitely lost his cool then, “Quit messing with my mind!” he growled, and he didn’t care if he was face to face with a dragon anymore. Mingyu was thinking of another retort, but stopped and gaped at the dragon instead.

They were looking eye to eye again, and Mingyu didn’t know what to make out of it.

Mingyu was back again to his initial question, “Why did you choose me?”

“You are my master,” was the dragon’s firm answer then, and for some reason, Mingyu didn’t question it anymore. He just reached out his hand with his palm facing the dragon. The dragon drew back like it was going to do something, and it did. It breathed fire towards Mingyu’s hand. 

Mingyu should have run away, but like any bizarre thing he had been doing as of late, he didn’t. He stood still. He waited to feel the pain the burn would cause, but none of it came. All he felt was warmth.

Mingyu opened his eyes which he didn’t realize he had closed, finding himself ablaze despite not feeling anything. He looked at his hands, a sort of tattoo etching the back of his right hand. It was glowing in a red hue as it absorbed the fire around his body. When he looked up, he was startled to be face to face with a man rather than a dragon.

“Who… are you?”

Pale skin, sharp eyes, raven hair, and sharp jawline were the man’s features. Standing a little shorter than Mingyu, the amber in the shorter male’s eyes were what drew Mingyu in. It was the same amber eyes he saw from the dragon earlier, and Mingyu’s eyes widened when the realisation hit him.

“I am Jeon Wonwoo, the last eastern dragon. And you, Kim Mingyu, is my master.” 

The same deep voice he heard could be heard as the man in front of Mingyu spoke.

That was the day Mingyu met Wonwoo. 

Mingyu couldn’t believe that he was living things he thought could only exist in anyone’s imagination. Only days after he would learn that something he thought would be cool was actually lame.

“Talk about something special,” Mingyu grumbled, after relieving everything he went through under Wonwoo’s watchful eyes.

Everything had been a routine since. Training, lessons, all of it had become so normal in Mingyu’s life. At first, it was different. It felt as if a whole new world was introduced to Mingyu, but lately, it was just a cycle repeating over and over. 

It wasn’t like Mingyu’s life before was anything to be excited about. He was living day by day, and that too was a routine. As he said, he wasn’t special or anything. He was just Mingyu.

Mingyu looked towards the night sky, and ask the same question all over again, “Why did you choose me?”

Mingyu sighed and made his way towards the kitchen. Dinner would serve soon, but he wasn’t looking forward to it. He knew he would be eating alone once again. Maybe this time he could convince the kind caretaker, Yeonghwan, to join him though.

Mingyu stopped his tracks by the stairs. Beyond the stairs was the balcony and from where he was standing, Mingyu could make a man out of the silhouette. Instead of taking the stairs, he passed by it and went straight to the balcony, walking silently as possible. 

Mingyu knew it would be Wonwoo standing there. It had been the man’s habit to go there at night, right after their lessons. 

Mingyu had an idea, a little revenge popping out of his mind. Sneaking in, Mingyu had the perfect opportunity to scare Wonwoo at his wit’s end. 

_ “Too bad I can hear your thoughts.”  _

“What?” Mingyu pouted, looking flushed all of a sudden.

Mingyu’s so-called victim turned around and faced him. An amused smile marked his face.

Mingyu’s heart beat faster. Either the way Wonwoo was looking at him or the fact that he was caught made him question why did his heart do that. There was also the fact that Mingyu would still forget about a tiny detail, and that was being Wonwoo’s master entitled them to share thoughts.

How far did sharing thoughts did Wonwoo mean? Did he know Mingyu's dilemma? 

“I’m sorry but I am just bluffing. Yes, our connection as master and servant allows us to communicate through our mind, but that doesn’t mean I can read your mind. It is only possible if you allow me.” Wonwoo explained like he just read what was bothering Mingyu, and that was the reason Mingyu couldn't believe him entirely. Wonwoo would manage to answer questions Mingyu had in his mind even before he could voice it out.

_ Ugh! If Wonwoo can read my mind, then let him know how much I hate his afternoon lessons. _

Mingyu glared at Wonwoo but the latter didn't take it to heart. Wonwoo had a little smile, just his lip slanted upwards and honestly, Mingyu found it rather cute. 

"I'm afraid your steps aren't actually stealth as you perceive it to be." Wonwoo pointed out, making Mingyu pout. Moreso when Wonwoo continued, "It won't do you good if you want to sneak an attack especially to a shadow dweller."

"Ugh, hyung, we're done with the lessons for today please," Mingyu whined, startling the other man. Mingyu rubbed his face with his hand before leaning to the bannister and facing the back lawn. 

Wonwoo chuckled and shook his head before mirroring Mingyu's position.

There was silence between them until Mingyu posed a question out loud. “I don’t get it. What’s in the forest?”

Mingyu had always been curious. The balcony was facing the forest, only trees could be seen. Despite the moon shining brightly recently, the forest only offered darkness and it baffled Mingyu what could be so fascinating that Wonwoo usually spent his night here after their afternoon lessons.

“No offence. Forests are okay and beautiful, but at night, there isn’t much to be seen except pitch black.” Mingyu commented with a pout.

Wonwoo chuckled again and another shook his head before he indulged Mingyu with an answer.

“It’s not the forest that I watch every night, Mingyu-sshi,” Wonwoo answered. 

Mingyu looked at Wonwoo, tilting his head in confusion. Rather than saying anything, Wonwoo pointed towards the forest but upwards. Mingyu followed the direction of Wonwoo’s finger and the view made him gasp.

Mingyu was concentrating towards the forest below and he didn’t notice the stars glimmering above the forest. There were hundreds of it, glimmering like diamonds to be discovered under rocky mountains. Since the city was on the other side of the mansion, light pollution didn’t affect much this side of the sky. It allowed for the moon and star to shine their brightest.

“Wow.” 

There was another pregnant pause. It wasn’t awkward or suffocating. It was like the feeling a person would get if you went to the beach for a weekend getaway after a bustling week. It was close to what Mingyu was feeling either way.

But it wasn’t the serene atmosphere that made Mingyu feel like it. Rather it was the intimacy that came with the view. 

Everyone would enjoy star-gazing. Mingyu, for one, would enjoy that also, but when he chanced a glance towards the other man, Mingyu saw calmness that resided in Wonwoo’s face. It wasn’t that indifferent and composed calmness that he always wore whether they were sparring or having lessons. It was the calmness that was radiant and genuine. It was as if right at that moment, Wonwoo’s walls were down and Mingyu was allowed to see behind the stoic persona.

“Did you know that we, dragons, were born out of meteors that landed on earth,” Wonwoo said, removing Mingyu from his trance. “And when we die, we become stars.” Wonwoo continued.

Mingyu blinked, curious and amazed at the same time.

“This is the closest thing I can get towards my family,” Wonwoo revealed, smiling towards the sky once again. His smile was fond, unguarded and bright.

Mingyu mirrored Wonwoo’s gaze, looking towards the sky with newfound wonder. Despite the chilly night, he felt warmth spreading in his chest. It wasn’t just because of the inner warmth he was entitled to being the fire breather’s master. It even empowered him to communicate with the others through their minds. They may even share thoughts yet their conversation right now was the closest he got with his servant.

Mingyu wasn’t special. He was just Mingyu, but at least Wonwoo trusted him enough to share such vulnerability. 

Maybe tomorrow would be different then. It might have continued with routines of sparring, meditations, and lessons, but this time, Mingyu could feel closer to Wonwoo. Maybe they weren't just a teacher and a student or a master and a servant. Maybe they could be equals and even be friends too.

Or so Mingyu thought because the next day, it seemed they were back to square one and Mingyu felt more suffocated than before.

Right after their lesson, like a robot, Mingyu thanked Wonwoo for the lessons and left the study room. Rather than going for his room or dining room, he went directly to the front door. He got his coat and left the mansion. 

Mingyu was in a hurry that he didn't see Wonwoo looking at him with an open mouth and was about to say something. He was so concentrated on leaving the mansion and its grounds that he didn't see Wonwoo standing by the roof, looking at him with a worried gaze.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Why did Wonwoo choose me?

It all came back to that question. The same question Wonwoo never answered when he asked before. 

Mingyu wasn't asking much. He honestly just wanted to be acknowledged, but then who was he to ask. Maybe he was really a prisoner. It couldn't be seen but Mingyu felt it.

Mingyu sighed, standing in the park nearest the mansion. (Although considering the lawn between the actual mansion and the gate that guarded the estate, a 15-minute walk wasn’t that really near). He looked at his left hand and saw the mark. It burned a bit but rather feeling any warmth, it was just a numb pain of a reminder, reminding him that he may be a master, he was still a nobody. He was just-

Wooosh! Thud!

“Ugh!” Mingyu gasped, a strong force suddenly cutting his air pipe as he was suddenly pinned against a tree with a thud. He grasped at the hand that lifted him, struggling to remove that strong hand that held him up. Despite his tall stature, his feet were dangling. He was having a hard time breathing.

“L-let… me… g-go!” Mingyu tried to breathe out, but the hand just tightened around his throat. He groaned and opened his eyes, trying to look at his attacker.

Sharp jawline, flawless skin and droopy eyes welcomed him. The attacker had a tall stature but not taller than Mingyu and still Mingyu’s strength was no match against the attacker. It was like Mingyu was just a feather against the iron grip the attacker had on him.

“Isn’t it dangerous to wander around without your servant…” the guy taunted, before grinning mockingly, “...for a master like you?”

“Uh.” Mingyu groaned, gritting his teeth while in a scuffle. His trademark canines were in view, amusing his assaulter.

“Oh, your canines are sure looking sharp. If I hadn’t smelt your blood yet, I would think you were a vampire, just like me.”

As soon as those words left the attacker’s mouth, Mingyu’s eyes widened in recognition.  _ The Shadow Dweller! _

“But seriously, where is your servant? I don’t smell him nearby.” The dweller asked playfully, looking left and right.

“Yah! Servant of this who-ever master this is? Show yourself! Yah! I got your master right over here!” The shouted to no one in particular.

Mingyu’s eyes screwed shut when something sharp started to penetrate the skin around his throat. Mingyu realised that his attacker’s nail elongated and sharpened, drawing blood. Mingyu groaned. He opened his eyes, turning his head left and right as his eyes frantically looked around. His right hand reached out, trying to reach for anything that he could use as a weapon. 

“How pitiful though.” the dweller clicked its tongue, leaning his face closer to Mingyu’s. 

_ Damn it! Wonwoo hyung would kill me for being this careless.  _ Mingyu thought. If he wasn’t in the predicament _ ,  _ he would have pouted and crossed his arms like a petulant child. But he didn’t really have time to be sulky about things. Mingyu tried to wack his mind to actually work so he could break free. He tried kicking and punching the dweller like what Wonwoo taught him in their self-defence lessons, but to no avail, it seemed like he wasn’t doing much damage. Either the servant in front of him managed to dodge the punches or kicks or didn’t feel any Mingyu’s counter-attack.

“Are you sure you’re a master?” The dweller mocked. He titled his face before his eyebrows furrowed. He grumbled, “I told Hao to give me blood rather than those awful tasting wine he likes. Aish. Now, my sense of smell is tricking on me.” 

Mingyu couldn’t care about his attacker’s monologue. His mind busy thinking how he hated that just when he wanted a breather, he was ambushed like this. But what actually saddened Mingyu the most was, he realised that he was just really nothing. Master or not, in the end, he was just Mingyu. He was no special. 

“You’re probably just a nobody.” Mingyu heard the Shadow dweller said and he couldn’t agree more.

Why did Wonwoo choose him in the first place?

_ You have the fire within you. Use it, Mingyu-ah.  _

The deep voice rang inside Mingyu’s head. Mingyu felt heat spreading throughout his body until he felt it in his hands. As he opened his eyes, his eyes glowed ablaze. 

_ Unleash your inner fire. Let them know who you are. Let them know who Kim Mingyu is. _

“I am the Master of the Fire Breather! You idiot!” Mingyu shouted, his hands glowing on a fiery orange hue as he grabbed his attacker’s hand, causing it to burn.

“Argh!” 

The grip on Mingyu’s throat loosened and he was able to stand on his own two feet. Mingyu held the dweller’s hand as it burned in flames. He was blinded with rage that he didn’t notice the dweller’s other hand, landing a hook on his jaw. The impact was so strong that he was sent flying towards another tree, his head hitting the trunk that caused blood to ooze out.

Mingyu was struggling to stay awake, leaning his back against the tree to at least orient his bearings. His mind was telling him to stand up and run, or maybe even fight. But his body refused to cooperate and Mingyu ended up coughing out blood.

“Aish. You’re Fire Breather’s Master all right.” The dweller cursed under his breath, flapping his burned arm to extinguish the fire.

Mingyu chuckled, leaning his head back. His eyes looking at the moon full in display in the night sky.

_ Yah! Kim Mingyu! Hang in there! I’m coming! _

_ Well, at least you said I was something.  _ Mingyu replied Wonwoo through their connection. His breath laboured. Only the moonlight giving light to his vision until a shadow loomed.

Mingyu squinted his eyes, trying to see better. It was no surprise that it was the Shadow dweller.

“You do have a fire in you.” The dweller said, amused in his tone. “Too bad, I need to snuff it out as soon as possible.” The dweller said, squatting in front of Mingyu. 

Despite Mingyu’s vision getting blurry as his consciousness was slipping away, he could see the sharpened nails of the dweller’s unburned hand glimmering under the moonlight.

_ I wish I could be something more. _

ROAR!

Darkness finally consumed him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\---------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


**_“Oppa! Help us! Oppa! Help us!_ **

**_“Where are you?”_ **

**_“Oppa!”_ **

**_(coughs)_ **

**_“I’m coming! Hang in there!_ **

**_(coughs)_ **

**_“Oppa!”_ **

**_“I’m coming!”_ **

**_Boom!_ **

  
  
  


\---------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


“I’m here!”

Mingyu grasped, instantly sitting up despite the protest his sore body shot.

“Whoa, easy there, buddy.” 

There was an immediate hand on his back and bicep, trying to relieve Mingyu of the strain his sudden movement caused.

Mingyu was still groggy, but all he could think about was how dry his throat was, “W-water...”

The hand on his bicep left Mingyu’s vision and came back with a glass of water which Mingyu instantly took and drank. The hand on his back began rubbing soothing circles as Mingyu gave back the empty glass. He took that time to finally look up and see the person who seemed to be nursing him.

“Who... a-are you?” Mingyu croaked out.

The stranger smiled, bright and friendly, His eye crinkling close and his grin wide like he could be a model for a toothpaste brand.

“Oh, I’m-”

Thud!

“Mingyu!”

Mingyu looked towards the door that was slammed open. Wonwoo walked in, panting hard until he reached the foot of Mingyu’s bed. And for the first time, Mingyu didn’t see a calm and collected Wonwoo standing in front of him, but rather dishevelled and looking distress.

“Wonwoo hyung…” Mingyu managed to mumble as his and Wonwoo’s eyes shared an intense gaze until another voice interrupted.

“Well, would you look at that. We have two masters and two servants in one house.”

Mingyu’s looked toward the doors and saw another person, a blonde-haired man, entered the room. He was smiling, doe-like eyes glint with amusement before clicking his tongue.

“I think this is not yet enough. Should we start the party then?” The blonde said, lifting his hand.

Wonwoo glared towards the blonde before looking away. Mingyu was lost for a moment, looking towards Wonwoo for answers. Mingyu heard a snap of fingers, making Mingyu look at the blond man whose hand and eyes glowed.

Mingyu was about to shout, but consciousness slipped out of him. The last image in his mind was Wonwoo’s looking at him with guilty eyes.

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- So there are six types of "servants": (1) Air Rider, (2) Water Bender, (3) Earthshaker, (4) Fire-Breather, (5) Realm Breaker, (6) Shadow dweller. Any guess which member fits the role? For now, we know that the Fire-breather is Wonwoo and we met the Shadow Dweller already.  
> \- I'm so close to making this JeongCheolSoo at first as side pairing but I'm soft for Seoksoo so I'm pushing my Seoksoo agenda.  
> \- Next chapter will introduced you another servant and master and it might be from their POV.  
> \- Still, be warned that this fic will contain myths and folklore and some historical inaccuracies to accommodate the story as it progresses.  
> \- Please do tell me if you find the formatting quite confusing, like when it's about Mingyu's thoughts or the connection between Meanie.  
> \- Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. I'm honestly desperate for some.  
> \- Say hi to me on Twitter with @ahyuleidiiiii if you like, I don't bite. Honestly, I do want to talk about someone about this so it'll stimulate me to write more.  
> \- Have a nice day!

**Author's Note:**

> \- I'm releasing this on a whim since this had been on my drafts for 2 years already. I intended it to be an original story but I'm not really good with characterisation and I really wanted to write a Seventeen fic. OTL  
> \- Still not sure how this fic will write itself. At first, I was concentrating on Meanie but I started building up stories between other couples here so POVs might change or it might still be concentrating on Meanie with other ships on the background.  
> \- Ratings might go up at some point or might not...  
> \- Be warned that this fic will contain myths and folklore and some historical inaccuracies to accommodate the story as it progresses.  
> \- Any ideas who are the masters and servants?  
> \- Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.  
> \- Say hi to me on Twitter with @ahyuleidiiiii if you like, I don't bite. Honestly, I do want to talk about someone about this,  
> \- Have a nice day!  
> 


End file.
